Smarter than a Weasle
by itachi-fangirl
Summary: What would you do if your mother died and you found out that your father is a murderous traitor? Would you go look for him? R&R This is my first story so no flames plzz


Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

"Mom? Where's my mom?" Akira said when she saw Tsunade as she came running in the hospital. Tsunade tried to calm her down, but failed.

"I'm sorry, Akira," Tsunade said; Akira's eyes widened in shock.

"No… my mom can't be dead…!" as she said that she fell on her knees. Tsunade was worried and decided to call Hyuuga Ohishika, one of Akira's teammates and also her best friend.

Ohishika arrived to the hospital and the first thing he saw was Akira on the floor.

He walked to her.

"What happened?" Ohishika asked. Akira just ignored the question. Tsunade whispered something to Ohishika and he just nodded. After that Tsunade left the room.

"I'm sorry," Ohishika said.

"It's ok, I'm just a little tired. I'm going home," said Akira

"I'm going with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira and Ohishika walked to her house, but Tsunade stopped them on the way.

"I have a letter for you, Akira!" Tsunade said said as she ran towards them. She placed the letter on Akira's hand and left.

"Who wrote that letter?" Ohishika asked. Akira felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She knew who had written that letter.

"Hey, what you doing, babe?" said a voice from behind them. Akira ignored him

because she knew who that person was.

"This isn't a good time, Taro," said Ohishika. Taro ignored the words of the Hyuuga and walked towards Akira.

"Taro, I'm warning you," Ohishika said with an angry tone in his voice. Taro again ignored him and walked until he was beside Akira. Ohishika was ready to punch him, but Akira made it first.

"What was that for?" he yelled from the floor, but when Akira turned to look at him, he got to see her tearstained face.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. Akira kept quiet and Ohishika ignored the question.

"What's going on? Answer me!" he yelled at them. Akira's eye widened when she saw that Taro was truly worried about her. She sighed.

"... My mom died today" she said.

Taro was very surprised, but he didn't show it. The only thing he could do was hug her. She felt weird, because Taro never hugged her without trying something weird. But this time he just hugged her, nothing else.

"I'm there for you, babe" Taro said cheerfully, Akira was surprised by his reaction.

"I know, thanks," Akira whispered in his ear, she let go of the hug and said

"Well, I'm going home"

"You want us to go with you?" Taro asked

"No, I can go on my own, but thanks anyway," she answered, and after that she was gone.

"We should follow her, just to make sure she's ok" Taro said; Ohishika

nodded.

They followed Akira without her noticing until they finally arrived to her house.

"There she is!" Taro said as he pointed to Akira's window. They put chakra in their hands and feet so they wouldn't fall and finally they snuck up her window.

They saw her sit in a chair and saw that she was about to read the letter that

Tsunade gave her. Taro watched with interest for a reaction or something.

Right then they heard a voice from beside them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Oh I see... your spying on your teammate!"

"Shhh, keep it down, Kiba-sensei" Taro said

"God! Can you guys be more obvious?" Akira said. Taro and

Ohishika looked up to see that she was right in front of them, so her head was poking out the window. Then they turned to where Kiba-sensei was, but he wasn't there.

"Hey, you guys gonna come in or you want to stay outside?" Akira said from the inside of her room.

They jumped off the wall and landed on their feet. They were walking to the door of Akira's house and Taro said.

"This is all your fault!" Ohishika said, raising an eyebrow in a very Hyuuga-like manner.

"How come this is my fault? It was your stupid plan!"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't been talking she wouldn't've found us! Now she's gonna think that we're, no, wait, _I'm_ a perv!"

"What's with the correction?"

"We'll, you're already a perv, so she already thinks that. Its _my _reputation that's on the line here!"

"Don't tell me that you didn't want to come. You love Akira! Admit it!" Taro said

"Shut up!" Ohishika said with a dangerous aura.

"Akira and Ohishika sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n--..." Taro was cut by a punch

of ohishika.

"I said _shut up_!" Ohishika yelled.

Akira heard Ohishika yell, so she rushed to the door. She opened it and the first thing she saw was Ohishika holding Taro in a head lock, the latter trying to kick the former off. The two of them saw her and said

"Don't ask."

She just let them in.

When Ohishika and Taro went in her room she gave them the what-the-hell-were-you-two-fighting-about-outside-my-house look.

"What--"

"We were worried," Akira was cut by Taro. She just kept looking at him. There was an uncomfortable silence, but he broke it.

"Ok. The third wheel is leaving. Bye," and after that Taro was gone.

Ohishika then sat next to Akira on her bed.

"Ohi-kun, I have to tell you something very important and you can't tell anyone,"

Akira said and Ohishika nodded.

"Do you remember the letter that Tsunade-baa-san gave me? Well that letter was from my mom, and that letter says that I have to go to find my father." Ohishika nodded and replied.

"Where is your father and who is he?"

"Well, mom don't say where to find him or who's he, the only thing that she

wrote is that my father's last name is Uchiha" Akira answered. It suddenly hit him that she was named Haruno Akira after her mother, since her father didn't give her his last name. But even so, Ohishika was a little worried about Akira

"This is bad," he said. Akira just stared at him and asked

"What do you mean by 'bad'?"

"The only two Uchihas left are Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi" Ohishika

answered. Akira was trying to remember something.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I remember one time mom told me the story of her team and Uchiha Sasuke was in it, maybe he's my father!" Akira

said.

"If he's your father I wouldn't get happy. He's a traitor" Ohishika said. This annoyed Akira greatly.

"Well...so...At least my father isn't an iceberg!" said a very pissed Akira.

Ohishika raised an eyebrow.

"And just so you know, I'm leaving tomorrow morning!" she said.

"I'm going with you. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to you"

Ohishika said.

"No, you can't. I have to do this on my own. Don't you get it, Ohi-kun?" she said.

"But--"

"No buts." She cut him.

"Fine, but wait for Taro and me to say goodbye. See you in the gates tomorrow"

Ohishika said.

"Ok, but don't tell Taro where I'm going!" Akira said with a don't-you-dare-to-tell-him

look. Ohishika then left by jumping out the window.

Ohishika was walking to Taro's house. _Maybe I can't stop her, but _

_I have a plan. But for that plan I need Taro_, he thought.

A few minutes later…

"WHAT?!?" Taro yelled, "She can't go alone! What if someone kills her?"

"I have a plan, but I need your help," Ohishika said.

"Is it another one of your marvelous plans?" Taro said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Do you want her to leave or not?" Ohishika snapped. Taro just sighed and nodded.

"Albright, I'll help."

The next morning Akira was waiting in the konoha gates for her teammates. She was angry because they were late and she was a very inpatient girl. Akira was about to start yelling in frustration when a voice from behind her startled her.

"Hi!"

Akira almost screamed but she didn't because she knew that voice was of Ohishika.

She turned to see Ohishika and Taro.

"You're late, and because I waited for you, _I'm late_!!" Akira yelled.

"Stop yelling, babe, it's not like you have an appointment," Taro said with an I-can-have-any-girl-I-want-because-I'm-hot voice. Akira was like wtf.

"Cut it out, Taro" Ohishika said. He hugged Akira and said

"Be careful; don't get in trouble, please," Akira was a little surprised.

"Don't worry, I won't," she said.

"Ahem, well I'm here too! I want a hug too!" Taro said somewhat childishly. Akira let go of

Ohishika and stood in front of Taro.

"Don't try anything weird," Akira said. Taro nodded. Akira hugged him.

"Be a good girl. Goodbye, babe," Taro said. Akira nodded and she let him go and started running to the forest.

"Ok, it's show time," Ohishika said with a smirk.


End file.
